Feels Like Home
by utility - singer
Summary: This story is the part of their relationship the movie neglected-their engagement period. Planning, promises, and potential problems on Maria and Georg's way to the altar. Can rumors ruin things?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to The Sound of Music and write this purely for entertainment and not for any monetary gain.

A/N: The title of this piece was inspired by the song Feels Like Home, by Chantal Kreviazuk. This story is a companion to Please Don't Leave, and a line in that was inspired by the same song. The stories can be enjoyed separately or in sequence, it is up to you.

Georg steered the convertible expertly through the narrow streets of Salzburg, trying desperately to keep his eyes on the road and not be completely distracted by the lovely woman beside him. Even nature conspired against him, as the sunlight touched her hair, giving off an ethereal, golden glow.

He pulled the car up to the imposing iron gates of the great stone Nonnberg Abbey. He exited the vehicle, striding around it to open his fiancee's door. Georg offered his hand to Maria, and she took it as she, too, got out of the car. Closing the door with a soft click, he placed his arm around Maria's waist and accompanied her to the bell. They were exactly on time for their noon appointment to meet with the Reverend Mother.

"Are you ready, darling?" Georg whispered, as he placed a loving kiss upon her temple.

"I am." Her simple statement said more within it than the sum of its parts. She was ready to listen to her heart, to spend her love, to begin her new life, to follow the plan that God, finally, had deemed her ready to begin.

"May I help-oh, Maria, it's you!" Sister Margaretta hurried to open the gates and allow Maria and Georg to enter. "And you must be Captain von Trapp. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"The pleasure is all mine, I assure you, Sister." He stood back as Maria greeted the older nun with a hug, then gently placed his hand on the small of her back when she returned to his side.

"Sister Margaretta, we're here to see the Reverend Mother. Is she ready for us?" Maria was eager to see her mentor, her spiritual advisor.

"My dear, she's spoken of little else this morning. I do believe she has a special place in her heart for you, Maria." The Sister looked at the couple standing before her, and noting the intimate stance between the two, as well as the happiness in their eyes, was sure she could guess what they were seeking from the Mother Abbess. She smiled broadly at them. "Come along, I'll take you to her."

Maria started to cross the courtyard, before realizing Sister Margaretta was leading them through the open corridor that wrapped along inside the building. Of course, the courtyard was within the cloister, and Georg would not be allowed in. Men, and non-novitiates, could access the library, chapel, a guest chamber, and the Reverend Mother's office, but no other part of the building. She quickly reoriented herself, smiling at her fiance with a blush of embarrassment. He returned her grin, and gently stroked the length of her arm, wanting desperately to take her hand but feeling it inappropriate in their current surroundings.

Sister Margaretta stopped in front of a large, simple wooden door, and rapped the knocker several times. From within, a gentle voice called, "Ave."

She opened the door, and stepped inside. "Reverend Mother, Maria and Captain von Trapp are here for their audience with you," she spoke with a smile on her face and in her voice.

"Please, do show them in, Sister," she responded. The Reverend Mother stood up from her seat behind her desk, and walked to the door, reaching it as Maria and the Captain stepped inside.

"Maria, my dear, it is so good to see you. You look well," she noted, as she embraced the young woman.

"I'm very well, Mother, thank you. And I'd like to introduce you to Captain von Trapp," Maria gazed up at him with so much love in her eyes that the Reverend Mother knew without a doubt why they'd asked to meet with her.

"It is a pleasure and an honor to finally meet you in person, Captain." Georg reached a hand out to her, and she took it in both of her own. "I trust that you have found Maria's work with your children satisfactory?" The twinkle in her eye gave Georg a new understanding of Maria's deep affection for the Mother, and he smiled at her.

"Much more than satisfactory, Reverend Mother. My children absolutely adore her." _As do I, _he thought, but didn't speak.

"Please, come in and sit down," she invited, gesturing to a small sofa across from a well-worn armchair. Georg stepped aside to allow Maria to take a seat, then he settled down beside her. He took great pains to keep a bit of space between them, he wanted there to be no air of impropriety to their relationship. "Now, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company today?"

"Mother, I asked that we be allowed to meet with you today for two reasons. The first, to inform you in person that I won't be returning to the abbey to take my vows." Maria's hands were on her lap, and she was nervously wringing them, and worrying a crease into her skirt. Georg instinctively reached out and placed his hand over both of hers. They immediately stilled, and Maria's whole posture visibly relaxed.

The Reverend Mother watched their interaction silently, a smile creeping to her face. "And what was it that led you to that decision, my dear?"

"Well, I...I've found the path that God has meant for me, the life He wishes me to lead."

"What life is that, Maria?" The elderly nun knew fully well what that was, but needed to hear Maria say the words, as much as she knew Maria needed to speak them aloud.

"To have a home, and a family. To love and be loved for who I am, and not try to be someone I'm not. To be a mother, and a wife." Maria's voice had grown softer, and she looked at Georg, smiling, and as she spoke the last words her cheeks began to blush pink.

The Reverend Mother could barely suppress her grin. "And is that why Captain von Trapp accompanied you today?"

Now Georg spoke. "Yes. Since Maria's parents have passed on, and you and the other sisters here are the closest thing she's had to family until now, I'd like to ask you if I may have her hand in marriage."

She looked at the pair of them; side by side on the sofa, she could see the love between them as surely as she could see that the blue of their eyes was nearly identical.

"Of course you may, my son. I can't think of a better life for Maria than the one she will have with you, and your children." She turned to Maria. "Sometimes when God closes a door-"

"He opens a window. Mother, I will always remember that advice," Maria stated. "If it can be arranged, we'd like to be married here, at the Abbey."

"We'll have to check to see when the Archbishop will be here, to perform the ceremony. And of course, you will need at least 3 weeks, so that the Banns may be published as required." The Reverend Mother went back to her desk, and picked up a bound calendar and flipped through several pages. "It seems he will be here in six weeks' time, or not for another 4 months after that, so nearly 6 months from now."

"Georg, do you think we could plan things in time for the sooner date? Six months seems so far away, and it would be the dead of winter." Maria looked at him expectantly.

"I'm sure that we can, darling." In the back of his mind he worried there would be talk if they married so soon, but since he was ready to marry her today, right here in the office of the Abbess, six weeks seemed like an eternity.

"I shall make the arrangements with the diocese, then. After that, Sister Gertrude can help you with anything you may need that involves this location or the ceremony." She placed the calendar on the table, and took both of Maria's hands in her own. "Maria, I am so very happy you have finally found the way God wants you to spend your love. Captain, I know you will do all you can to support Maria's new position as Baroness, as a mother, and as your wife." She leaned over to kiss Maria's cheek. "We will speak again soon, my daughter. You have my blessing."

"Good-bye, Mother, and thank you so much." Maria moved toward the door, as Georg and the Reverend Mother shared a comment and a smile. She waited until they were in the car before asking what the Abbess had said to him.

Georg smiled. "She thanked me, and told me she'd never seen you happier." He kissed Maria fully on the mouth, and then turned the car toward home.

XxXxXxXx

Georg left the car at the front door to the villa, and the two of them entered the house through the front door. The doors to the terrace were open, and the children could be heard outside, so they headed right out to see them. Brigitta saw them first, and came running.

"Fraulein Maria! Father! What took so long?" She wrapped her arms around Maria's waist as Maria kissed the top of her dark hair, and her father tugged playfully on one of her braids.

"Oh, Brigitta, we couldn't have been gone for even two hours! And it certainly appears that you've all been having a good time without us," Maria smiled at her.

The rest of the children joined them on the terrace, all talking and asking questions at once. Maria and Georg shared a glance over the top of their heads, and Georg quieted them down.

"Children, you have to speak one at time, or we won't be able to answer any of your questions. Gretl, you first," he said, as he picked up his youngest daughter.

"Did the Reverend Mother scold you for not wanting to be a nun anymore?" Maria could barely suppress her grin at the serious look on the little girl's face.

"No, darling, she didn't scold me. In fact, she knew I'd be much happier here being your new mother. Is that all right with you?"

"YES!" Gretl shouted, as she reached to hug Maria while still in Georg's arms.

"Marta? Do you have a question?"

"Yes, Father. Will we be able to come to the wedding? My friend Inga says weddings are only for grownups," she asked plaintively.

Maria answered gently, "I think maybe she meant that only grownups can get married, sweetheart. Of course you children will be there. We wouldn't have it any other way." She touched Marta's cheek, and was pleased to see the little girl smile.

"Brigitta? Your turn," Georg announced.

"Do you know when the wedding will be, Father?"

"Yes, sweetheart, in six weeks." Suddenly, all the girls were buzzing with excitement.

"Kurt, do you have anything to ask us?"

"Will there be cake?" Liesl groaned and Louisa rolled her eyes. "Do you ever think of anything other than food, Kurt?" Louisa grouched at him.

The boy looked pensive for a moment, and then simply replied, "No," which caused the rest of the family to burst into laughter.

"What about the rest of you? Any questions?"

Louisa shrugged her shoulders, Friedrich looked thoughtful, but came up with nothing.

Liesl spoke next, "Fraulein Maria, I'll be glad to help you with anything you need, and I'm sure the others will too. Even if the only thing you need me to do is keep the little ones busy so you can plan, or spend time with Father, or, or, ooooh! I'm just so excited!" She went to Maria and hugged her tightly, whispering into her ear, "Now you'll be my mother _and _my best friend."

Maria embraced her equally as tight, and whispered back, "I'm truly honored, Liesl. And I have no doubt you'll be extremely helpful."

"All right, all of you, go on and continue what you were doing. Your Fraulein and I have some things to attend to," Georg said as he put Gretl back down on the ground. "Run along, sweetheart, you'll get plenty of time with us later."

"Okay, Father!" the five year old shouted as she ran after her siblings. "Wait for me!"

XxXxXxXx

Georg took Maria by the hand, and whispered, "Come with me", as he led her to his study. He closed the door behind them, then pulled her into his embrace, kissing her passionately. Maria responded eagerly, bringing her hands up and running them through his chestnut locks. Still kissing her, he walked backward toward the settee, pulling her along with him. He sat, and pulled her onto his lap.

"Darling, are we allowed to be alone? And like this?" Maria asked, as Georg moved his lips from her mouth down to the hollow between her neck and shoulder.

"No, but I won't tell if you won't," he answered between kisses.

She laughed. "Never, my lips are sealed."

"Well then, that's just something else I'll have to fix," he told her, before capturing her mouth with his own once more, slipping his tongue between her soft lips.

A knock on the door made them pause, and Maria stood up, straightening her dress, as Georg told whomever was on the other side to come in.

It was Frau Schmidt. "Oh, sir, miss, I'm terribly sorry to disturb you. I've made early tea for the two of you, sir, would you like me to serve it here?"

"No, no, thank you. On the terrace, please, Frau Schmidt. Did you manage to confirm the plans I'd made for this evening?"Georg inquired of the housekeeper, as he was trying to tame the wayward lock of hair left from Maria's caress.

"Yes, sir. Everything is arranged. Franz was unavailable to drive, as this is his evening off. I managed to secure another. The car will be ready at 6:15 to drive you to town. Everything else is as you requested." She tried to mask the grin that appeared on her face, to no avail.

"Thank you. I have another, hopefully enjoyable task for you, if you'd be so kind?"

"And what would that be, sir?" The housekeeper had an inkling of what her employer was about to ask.

"I'd like you to assist Maria in planning our wedding. I know you have much experience with the various vendors in town, and she'll need more help than I can offer in that particular task." He smiled at her, and could see by the twinkle in her eyes what her answer was before she spoke the words.

"Of course, sir. I've planned many events, and it would be a great honor to do this." She turned to Maria. "Fraulein, perhaps we can begin in the morning, while the children are busy with their studies?"

"That would be lovely, Frau Schmidt. I look forward to your guidance. I've only planned Marta's birthday celebration when I first arrived, I haven't the slightest idea what to do for our wedding."

"I'm sure by the time we're done you'll know all there is to know." Frau Schmidt looked once more at the Captain. "Will there be anything else, sir?"

"No, thank you."

"I'll have your tea brought to the terrace straightaway, then." She quietly left the room, leaving the door slightly ajar.

Georg noticed, and commented to Maria, "I guess we've got one more chaperone than I thought." They shared a smile, and went back out toward the terrace.


	2. Chapter 2

Maria sipped her tea, listening to the sounds of the children playing tag. But what really held her attention was Georg. She studied his profile as he looked out over the lake; he seemed lost in his own thoughts. Strong, masculine features-regal, even-gave him an air of authority at first sight. The small scar on his chin, the tiniest of imperfections, added a dash of mystery. His thick, dark hair was peppered with just a touch of gray at his temples, making him look distinguished. And his eyes, a vivid blue that varied its depth of hue with his moods-brightest when watching his children; dark and stormy when he was angry or agitated; the color of star sapphires when they'd meet her own. Without realizing it, she sighed audibly at his handsomeness.

"You're staring at me," Georg stated simply. He smiled when Maria looked away and blushed. "What is it, darling?"

"I was just admiring you, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stare." She cleared her throat. "What were you thinking about just then?"

"Nothing, really. Just thinking about tonight." Georg tried to sound as casual and nonchalant as he could.

"Are you going to tell me anything about what we're doing, or where you're taking me?"

"Absolutely not, my love. I want you to be surprised." As he leaned over to kiss her, they heard footsteps followed by the voice of Max Dettweiler.

"Aha! Looks like this chaperone is just in time to make sure there's no hanky-panky going on."

"Hello, Max. As usual, your timing is impeccable." Georg said through gritted teeth, as he touched his forehead to Maria's shoulder. She gently kissed the top of his head, and he sat upright again.

"Good afternoon, Max, what have you been up to today?" Maria asked. She truly enjoyed Max's company, if not his eagerness to interrupt the couple every chance he got.

"Trying to find more talent to exploit, I mean, represent?" Georg teased, and Max raised an eyebrow at him.

"Not talent, this time, investors. You have to spend money to make money..."

"And you prefer to spend other people's to make yours. Yes, I know." Maria watched with amusement as the two men bantered.

"If you gentlemen will excuse me, I think I need to go pay some attention to the children," she said, standing up. Georg reached back and took one of her hands, and she leaned over to kiss his cheek.

"Remember, darling, we'll be leaving at 6:15. Meet me in the foyer?" He looked at her expectantly, and she replied with another kiss.

"Yes, love. I'll be ready." The men watched her as she went to join the children in their game.

"So, did you have a successful visit to the Abbey? Is Maria yours now, free and clear?" Max smirked at his friend.

"Max, you do know how to turn a phrase. Yes, we received the Reverend Mother's blessing, and a wedding date six weeks from now."

"Six weeks? Isn't that a little soon?

"To be honest, I'm a bit concerned. But with enough chaperones around, I'm sure any talk will be minimal. And it was either that or wait six months. I'm not sure I could stand that!" Georg laughed gently. "I spoke with my sister, and she'll be here in a few days. She's got some sort of gallery show, then she'll be free for several weeks."

"How is Hede? I've not seen her for quite some time." Max had always been fond of Georg's older sister; and in fact, had nursed a bit of a crush on her the first time he'd come to visit Georg's home while they were on leave.

"She's doing quite well for herself, thank you. And I'm sure she'll be quite a companion for you while you're both on chaperone duty." Georg smirked at Max, remembering his efforts to interest Hede long ago.

XxXxXxXxXx

Georg was lost in thought as he showered and shaved, getting ready for one of the most important evenings in his life. He wasn't sure why he was feeling nervous; after all, Maria had already agreed to become his wife, and they'd gotten the Reverend Mother's blessing. Tonight, though, he was planning to present her with the ring he'd had designed especially for her. He sat on the edge of the bed, opened the small, black velvet box, and inspected the impossibly delicate platinum band. Decorated with a round, pure blue sapphire-Maria- surrounded by a setting of eight small diamonds-representing himself and the children-he hoped it would convey to her the idea that she was what had pulled them all together as a family once again.

As he closed the box, he noticed the gold band on his right hand. He hadn't removed it since the last time Agathe had placed it on his finger. He'd never worn it on any of his deployments, as it was against regulations. It had always been a special moment for just the two of them, when he'd return and she would place it back where it belonged. Now, he knew it belonged with his memories, and not on his hand.

He removed the ring, and placed it in a box in the top bureau drawer; small, wooden box which also contained Agathe's rings. He had placed them on her finger the day they married, and there they had remained until the day she'd died in his arms. Georg realized that the memories he'd tried so hard to push away because of the pain they caused were no longer painful, but comforting. That was Maria's doing, as well. She'd taught the children that memories were to be kept and cherished, not buried with the dead. And as the children had taken her lesson to heart, he'd found it easier to do the same.

Georg placed the top on the little wooden box, and then pushed the drawer closed. Perhaps one day, Friedrich would want Agathe's rings for his own bride, or Liesl would want them for herself. And when that time came, he would be glad to let them go.

He put on his suit jacket, putting the box with Maria's ring in his pocket, as he smiled to himself. With this ring, he was truly beginning a new life, with a new love he'd never expected to find.

XxXxXxXx

"Liesl, really, I'm sure I don't need lipstick."

"But Fraulein, it would make you look so glamorous."

"I don't wish to look glamorous, I wish to look like myself. But it is very sweet of you to offer." Maria ran her brush once more through her hair, then shrugged at her reflection. It was true, she didn't want to be glamorous-but she did so hope that Georg would find her attractive. This was to be the first night they would be out in town as a couple, and Maria very much wanted to have Georg be proud to be with her.

"Well, what do you think, girls?" Maria left the bathroom, and walked into her bedroom, where the five von Trapp girls were waiting for her. The dark blue chiffon complemented her coloring. A he sweetheart neckline, while still modest, allowed for the small, gold cross around her neck to rest directly on her skin. Sheer, chiffon sleeves ended with a satin band just below her elbow; and the fitted bodice flared out at her hips for the full, layered skirt to move freely about. With her matching shoes, Maria was the picture of simple elegance.

"Oh, Fraulein, you look lovely!" Liesl remarked, and as if she could read Maria's mind, continued. "Father will love it."

"You really think so?" Maria replied, a blush coloring her cheeks.

"You look like a fairy princess!" Marta whispered, as she looked wide-eyed at her governess.

"Why thank you, Marta. I do believe that is the nicest compliment I've ever received."

Gretl ran to hug Maria, but Louisa grabbed the back of her dress. "Oh, no you don't. Don't get her all mussed before Father sees her!" Maria looked up in surprise, then gave Louisa a smile. In her own, unique way, Louisa had just given her approval of both Maria's appearance and of her new status within the family.

Maria remembered the day that she'd finally found out why Louisa had always seemed so sad and distant. When she'd burst into sobs over having come down with a simple cold, Louisa had finally confessed to her guilty feelings over feeling responsible for her mother's death. She'd been the first of the children to fall ill with scarlet fever, and had not only placed the blame on herself for passing it to her mother, but had taken her father's emotional and physical distancing from her and the rest of the children as her fault, as well. They'd talked for a long time before Maria convinced her to talk to her father; but finally the girl had relented, and her stone wall had been torn down.

Gretl's protests brought Maria's attention back into the room. "Oh, come here, sweetheart, and give me a kiss." Maria bent down to Gretl's level, and received a big kiss. "See, if I had lipstick on, I couldn't give you a kiss goodnight!" Gretl giggled, then scowled at Louisa, who simply sighed and shook her head.

"Come on, Fraulien Maria, you don't want to keep Father waiting!" Brigitta was truly the one who noticed everything, and that included keeping an eye on the time. "Aren't you supposed to be downstairs now?"

"Yes, miss!" Maria mock saluted the girl, opened the door, and left her room to meet her love.

XxXxXxXx

She could see Georg before he spotted her. He was in a navy suit, white shirt, and a tie striped in several shades of blue. It comforted her to see him wiggling the fingers of his left hand absently; early on, she recognized that it was a habit of his whenever he was unsure or nervous. Knowing he was anxious also made her feel a bit less so, though that did seem odd when she thought about it. As she walked down the stairs, he could sense her presence, and turned to look. Friedrich and Kurt were standing nearby, and followed their father's attention.

As Maria's eyes met his, all nervousness and anxiety melted away. Georg's eyes seemed to deepen in color, and shone with love.

"You are absolutely stunning," he said, as he took her hand and kissed it.

Maria blushed. "Thank you. And may I say you look incredibly handsome."

He continued to gaze at her for a moment, before offering his arm. "Shall we, darling?"

She took his arm, and smiled at him. "Yes, I'm looking forward to our evening."


	3. Chapter 3

They were pleasantly surprised to find that their driver for the evening was Frau Schmidt's son, Heinrich, who had volunteered when his mother told him she'd needed to find a substitute for Franz. Georg was pleased, as he'd known the young man since he was a boy and knew he would protect their privacy. Heinrich drove silently and capably to the center of Salzburg, where Georg asked him to let them out at Mirabell Palace, where he hoped to stroll the gardens before they went to dinner at an intimate cafe across the square. Georg dismissed the young man, asking him to return to the same spot a few hours later.

Georg offered Maria his arm, which she gladly took. The sun was just beginning its descent into the horizon, and the fading rays gave a lovely hue to the sky, while lending quiet shadow among the hedges and plantings along the pathways.

"It is so lovely, here, Georg. The Gardens are one of my favorite places in all of Salzburg," Maria confided.

"I had hoped so, as it happens it is one of my own favorite places to be," he informed her quietly. "I assume you know that the original palace was built as a gift from Raitenau to his lover?" He moved his arm, placing his hand on the small of her back, and pulling her close to his side. Maria felt the butterflies in her stomach awaken, and the beating of their wings created a warmth that traveled downward.

"It's quite an extravagant gift. I do hope they were happy together," Maria teased.

Georg laughed. "I assume so, they had at least a dozen children together." They continued walking for a moment, before Georg led her into a small courtyard edged with boxwood hedges and filled with rose bushes, their fragrance almost overwhelming in the fading sunlight.

"It just so happens I've had a gift made for you, Maria." His voice was quiet and choked with emotion. He pulled the box from his pocket, and dropped to one knee. "I know I already asked, but I wish you to be sure, so I ask again. Maria, will you marry me?" Georg opened the box, and Maria gasped at the sight of the ring. Tears of happiness filled her eyes.

"Oh, my darling, yes, of course! Nothing would make me happier than being your wife."

Georg took the ring, and placed it on the third finger of her right hand. As he did, he told her, "Maria, this sapphire reminds me of the color of your eyes, and each of these diamonds represents myself and the children. You are the love I never expected to find, and the center of our family now. Please, wear this as a token and reminder of the love we share."

Maria stared in disbelief, at the most beautiful ring she'd ever seen. "Georg, I...I... of course, I will wear it always. I don't know what to say, it is so lovely, and so perfect," Georg stopped any more words by placing his lips on hers, and she met his kiss with an intensity which surprised and delighted him.

When they finally parted, Georg told her, "You are lovely, and perfect for me, and I love you with all my heart, Maria."

"And I love you, Georg."

They held each other in a long embrace, as they watched the sun continue its descent. Finally, Georg kissed her forehead, and told her it was time to head for the restaurant for their dinner reservation. He took her hand in his, and they slowly left the gardens.

XxXxXxXx

Maria looked around in awe as the maitre d' escorted them to their table. Georg had made a reservation at a lovely, small restaurant with limited seating and a fixed menu of only the choicest foods selected and prepared daily by the chef. It was quiet, and intimate, with a few garden tables with a view of the river. Simply put, the perfect place to celebrate their engagement.

Georg whispered something to the man after he'd pulled out Maria's chair to seat her; she didn't catch what he said and looked at him curiously. Georg noticed, and simply told her he'd ordered a bottle of champagne. She smiled, and nodded, and looked out toward the river, where the early rising moon was reflecting on the water.

"Oh, Georg, this is just wonderful! The view is magnificent."

"I agree, wholeheartedly," he replied, and Maria blushed again when she realized he was referring to her. As she turned her eyes downward, the flicker of the candlelight caught the gemstones of the ring he'd just given her, and she tilted her hand, watching it sparkle.

"I do hope you like it, darling," he asked, with a hopeful tone.

"It's very beautiful, I never imagined I'd have anything like it," she replied, as she looked up into his eyes.

The waiter brought the champagne bottle for Georg's inspection, and when he nodded his approval, the young server popped the cork and poured the silvery bubbles into two flutes.

"Like the ring? Or like me?" he smirked, and raised an eyebrow at her. "Although, I'm sure you hardly deserve a cranky, middle aged man." He handed her a flute of champagne, and she brushed her fingers against his as she took it.

"You don't look or behave like a middle aged man, though I do admit you can be a bit cranky at times. Particularly when you're hungry," she teased.

"Then I suppose it is a good thing our first course is here," he paused, as the waiter set down their their plates.

The couple spent nearly two hours enjoying the food, wine, and each other's company. It wasn't until near the end of their meal, while holding his hand across the small table, that Maria noticed the pale indent on Georg's finger, where is previous wedding band had been.

"Georg? When did you take off your ring?"

"Earlier this evening, when I was dressing. I just... it was time. I've set it aside with some other things, in case any of the children might want them."

She smiled at him. "Thank you. I never would have asked you to do that, you know."

"I know, my darling. And that is part of the reason I love you. Your sensitivity about keeping Agathe's memory alive for our children truly means so much, to all of us." He lifted her hand to his lips, and gently kissed it.

As the waiter was passing by, Georg signaled to him for the check. Maria excused herself to the powder room to freshen up, and it was while he was sitting by himself, gazing at the river, that he heard a voice.

"Georg? Georg von Trapp! I thought it was you." He turned to see a woman who looked vaguely familiar, but he couldn't place her, or come up with her name. She must have noticed the blank look on his face, as she proceeded to reintroduce herself.

"I'm so sorry, of course you met so many people at the ball. Petra, Petra Sauer, and my husband Otto. We're friend of Elsa's. I'm very glad to have run into you. We had a delightful time at your home, and look forward to entertaining you very soon."

"That's very kind of you to say." Georg looked around, anxious to dismiss this most unwelcome visit., but politely shaking hands with them both.

"Where is Elsa, I'd love to say hello," Petra continued, also looking around to try a spot her friend.

"I'm sorry, but Elsa and I parted company after the ball. I assume she is back at her home in Vienna," Georg explained, as he wiggled his fingers lightly on the table.

Just then Maria returned to the table, and realizing the visitors were indeed speaking to Georg, walked around them, to stand just behind him. It was as if she were preparing for an attack, and he was her battle armor. The waiter also appeared with the check at the same moment, Georg glanced quickly at the total and handed it back to the young man with several bills, and dismissed him.

He turned his attention once again to the Sauers. "Please, allow me to introduce my fiancee, Maria Rainer. Maria, Petra and Otto Sauer. They attended the ball, as friend's of Elsa's."

"I'm pleased to make your acquaintance." Maria said quietly, not sure what else-if anything at all-she should say.

"My dear, you look quite familiar, but I can't...oh, I remember, you were the girl who introduced his children to sing that lovely little song, weren't you?" Petra had a smile on her face, but Maria felt very uncomfortable. She wasn't sure whether it was because Frau Sauer was a friend of the Baroness', or if it was the gleam in her eye that was distinctly unfriendly.

Georg answered for her. "Yes, I met Maria when she was sent to be governess for my children." He cleared his throat before continuing. "I'm sorry, but we really need to be going now. It was kind of you to stop and say hello. Enjoy the rest of the evening." With that, he took Maria's hand and led her from the restaurant.

When he was out of earshot, Petra turned to her husband. "You see? Elsa was right. He was cheating on her with that little trollop."

XxXxXxXxXx

Georg walked Maria down a flight of stairs next to the restaurant that brought them to a footpath that meandered along the river.

"Darling, I apologize for that interruption to our evening. I really have no recollection of meeting her, or her husband." He pulled her close, his arm around her shoulders, and kissed her cheek.

"There's nothing for you to apologize for, Georg. I'm the one that should apologize," she said, sadly.

"Whatever would you need to apologize for, sweetheart?" He stopped walking, and turned to face her.

"I'm afraid that everyone will react to our engagement just as that woman did. You saw the look in her eyes. I'm going to bring dishonor to your name, and to your family." Maria looked at the ground as she said this, she couldn't bear to look into Georg's face, fearing she'd see the same thing there.

"Maria, look at me." He touched a finger to her chin, and gently lifted her face so he could look deeply into her eyes. "I love you. You love me. That's all that matters. I don't care what these foolish socialites or aristocrats think. After a week or two, they'll find something else to think about. And then we will live happily ever after."

"You make it sound like one of Gretl's fairy tales." There was still a lingering sadness in her voice. Georg cupped her cheek, and caressed it with his thumb.

"There's no reason I can think of that it won't be, my love." He folded her into his embrace, and kissed her with such tenderness and sweetness, it brought tears to her eyes.

After strolling along the river, and then back up through the little streets, they returned to the fountain square for Heinrich to return with the car.


	4. Chapter 4

As Heinrich drove, Maria and Georg relaxed in the back of the car wrapped in each other's arms; occasionally sharing a kiss, or a few loving words between them. By the time they reached the villa, Maria's head was resting on Georg's shoulder. She was in an in-between state-not quite fully asleep, yet not fully awake. Heinrich parked the car, as Georg tried to rouse her.

"Darling, we're home," he whispered into her ear.

"Mmmm?" was the reply he received, as she snuggled closer to him.

"Maria-come on, I've got to get you inside," Georg tried to reason with her.

She opened her eyes and looked around, disoriented. "Where are we?" she asked as she sat up, and opened her eyes. "Are we home already?"

"Yes, darling, you fell asleep. Come on, I'll get you upstairs to bed," he said, reaching his hand back into the car to assist Maria. She slid across the seat, and stepped out onto the gravel drive.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep. It was just so comfortable, and so ..." Georg interrupted her.

"It's fine, darling, don't give it another thought." He looked to Heinrich, as Maria sleepily rested her head against his shoulder again.

"Thank you, for driving us this evening. If you're available, would you be interested in driving Maria when she needs to attend to any of the wedding arrangements? She's a bit uncomfortable around Franz; you know how he can be."

"Yes, I do. I have several weeks before I need to return to university, so I can be available to drive her anywhere she may need to go."

"Wonderful, of course, many of those appointments will involve your mother, as she's helping Maria with the arrangements." Georg informed.

"Not a problem, and I'm sure she'll be happy to see more of me anyway." Heinrich held his hand out, and Georg shook it. "Thank you sir, and please, call me any time she needs my services."

"Thank you, Heinrich. Good evening," Georg replied, and turned to enter the house.

"Thank you, Heinrich," Maria called quietly, and allowed Georg to lead her inside.

XxXxXxXxXx

Max was standing at the front door when they entered the house. "Well, how was the big night?" he asked, with a smile. "I'm willing to bet it was much quieter than mine."

Maria looked at him with concern. "Are the children all right? They didn't cause you any trouble, did they? Oh, I'd better go check on them," she worried, as she turned to go up to their rooms. Georg stopped her, and pulled her to his side.

"No, no, dear, they are fine. Just very excited about what was happening with the two of you. The girls were almost too excited to go to sleep, thinking about the ring Georg had for you, and they can't wait to see it. He, ah, did give you a ring tonight?" Max asked, almost as an afterthought.

"Yes, Max, I did," Georg answered. "And now if you'll excuse us, I think we're both ready to retire for the evening." He turned, ready to escort Maria upstairs, when Max stopped him.

"Ah, Georg? I think you should probably allow me to do that. Or let me spy on you, anyway. Chaperone duties, you know," Max teased, only partially joking. Maria blushed and tried to hide her face in Georg's shoulder. Max took a few steps away from them, suddenly interested in a painting near the stairs.

"I think I'll be fine to go up alone, darling," Maria spoke softly to her fiance. "Thank you for a wonderful evening. I'll see you in the morning," as she finished speaking, they shared a sweet, soft, lingering kiss. Breaking apart when hearing Max clear his throat, they shared a look, and smile, before she bid Max goodnight and left the two men in the hall. Georg watched Maria until she was out of sight, as Max watched Georg's expression the entire time. The two men shared a smile, Max clapped Georg on the shoulder, and said just one word.

"Soon."

XxXxXxXxXx

The next morning was much like any other, and yet not. Maria rose and dressed for the day, waking each of the children in turn as usual. Each girl, though, was eager to see the ring their father had given her, and the older ones wanted to hear the details of his 'real' proposal. The girls smiled, the boys rolled their eyes; the girls asked about moonlight and roses, and the boys complained they were hungry. After sharing just a few bits of an evening she wanted to keep between her and Georg, Maria led the children down to breakfast.

Georg, surprisingly, was already at the table waiting for them, drinking his coffee. Even more surprising, Max was with him.

"Uncle Max! What are you doing up?" Brigitta was the only one bold enough at the moment to ask.

"I have business to see to in town, so I'll be gone until after lunch. I'm sure your father will be glad to be rid of me for one meal, anyway," he teased, and Brigitta laughed.

"There will be more for Kurt that way," she poked fun at her brother, who then poked her in the ribs, causing a small ruckus between all of the children that only stopped when Maria quieted them.

"Children, you know better than to behave that way." They looked at her, and returned to quietly eating their breakfasts.

"Besides, I'm much more concerned about Uncle Max's impact on the wine cellar," Georg quipped, much to everyone's delight. Most mornings he was a bit grumpy and preferred quiet at the table.

Max feigned shock, and dramatically brought his hand over his heart, making the children laugh.

XxXxXxXx

Frau Schmidt was waiting for Maria when she got back to the kitchen, after having gotten the children ready with the studies for the morning. The housekeeper had everything at the ready-names of caterers, bakers, florists, dressmakers, jewelers. Maria wanted everything to be as simple as possible, and it was an arduous task to make that happen with the expectations of those of the Captain's station.

The housekeeper-turned-wedding-planner patiently went through all of the various options of what Maria would need to be making choices about. There was so much to consider, and Maria's head began to spin. Flowers, colors, flavors, fabrics- _Truly, when do we get to think about the actual marriage, instead of all these trappings? -_she thought, but didn't wish to insult the older woman who was becoming much more of a mentor than anything else.

"I've done as the Captain asked, preparing the guest list. If you'll be so kind as to add those you wish to include, that aren't there, we can get to the printer with the invitation." She handed it to the young bride-to-be, whose eyes widened and filled with trepidation.

"You can't be serious? All of these people must be invited to the wedding?" Maria looked up at the housekeeper, who placed her hand on Maria's to comfort her.

"Yes, miss, I'm afraid so. A man of the Captain's status has certain social obligations, and this is one of them." Frau Schmidt squeezed her hand. "I don't think you have anything to worry about. Everyone will be wonderfully kind on your special day, and you probably won't have to see half of them ever again," she quipped, with a wink.

"Well, that's a relief!" Maria laughed. "I won't have to bother with remembering all their names, then." She looked thoughtful for a moment, "Perhaps just a few of the sisters from the abbey. I haven't really got any family to speak of. This is my family."

Frau Schmidt smiled gently at her. "I've also taken the liberty of scheduling appointments at the baker, the florist, and the dressmaker, for day after tomorrow. Then we can arrange a meeting with the caterer for you and the Captain."

Maria sat back in her chair, and let out a large sigh. "I can't even begin to thank you, Frau Schmidt. I wouldn't know the first thing about doing any of this. Your help is invaluable."

"Well, you're quite welcome, my dear. It is my pleasure, truly. I am just thrilled to see the Captain and the children so happy again. Consider this my way of thanking you, for making the house feel like a home once more."

XxXxXxXx

Later that afternoon, Georg and Maria were enjoying tea on the terrace once more, watching the children play. The littlest girls were picking flowers supervised by Liesl, Brigitta was reading, and Louisa and her brothers had disappeared into the stand of trees between the gazebo and the lake.

"Hello, hello, hello, young lovers," Max announced his return to the villa as he stepped out of the house. "Well, one of you is young, anyway," and he gave Maria a wink. She grinned and Georg scowled.

"Ha ha ha, very funny, Max." Max had hit a sore spot with Georg, who often chafed at the mention of the age difference between himself and his beloved.

Max was saved by the arrival of Liesl, who came to request Maria join her in the garden.

"The little ones wish to make you a flower crown, and we can't quite get it started properly. They wanted you to come help, but I told them you might rather stay with Father," Liesl added.

Maria stood, "I hope you don't mind if I go and join them, darling? I think they're feeling a bit neglected by me today, since I spent the morning with wedding planning."

"No, you go ahead, sweetheart. I'm sure they miss your constant presence," he said with a wink, as Maria walked toward the garden with his eldest daughter.

"Georg, I heard some things while I was in town that I think you may want to know." Max's voice had a deadly serious tone.

"What is that, Max?" Georg poured himself another cup of tea, then held the pot out to Max, who shook his head.

"Some of the guests from your party last week were talking..."

"Max, you know I abhor gossip."

"Then you'll especially dislike this. A few of them have the idea that Elsa left right after the party because she caught you with the governess."

Georg looked as if his head might explode. "My study. Now." He rose and stalked into the house, Max following behind.

Once safely behind the closed door to his study, the captain poured himself a scotch. He stepped to the window, looking out upon one of the sweetest sights he'd ever seen. Maria was sitting beneath a tree, Gretl on her lap. She was trying to manipulate Gretl's fingers to braid the flower stems together herself, and the little girl must have had success as she looked up at her governess with love in her eyes and a smile on her face. Maria planted a kiss on Gretl's head, and they both looked back at the flowers.

He turned to face Max, who had poured himself a drink as well. "That's not all," Max continued, and then took a long sip of the contents of his own glass.

"Go ahead."

"One of them indicated that Elsa had caught you in, ah, a compromising position." Max looked distinctly uncomfortable.

"Which was?"

"In bed."

With that, Georg let loose with a string of profanity the likes of which Max hadn't heard since their navy days. He knew better than to try and speak to him yet, so simply let him spill his anger with words.

"Are you finished?" Max asked when Georg had finished venting.

"Please don't tell me there is more."

"I wish I could say no."

Georg slumped back into his chair, running his hand back and forth across his brow.

" I have it from a good source that Elsa began spreading the rumor herself."


	5. Chapter 5

Hede von Trapp was very much like her brother, in that she never suffered fools gladly, and disliked intensely the rules of decorum and deportment of their social station. However, as an artist, she also chafed at his fondness for discipline and order. As a result, she tended not to spend much time with Georg or his children, although she loved them deeply.

His call to her had been completely unexpected; the last she'd spoken to him he'd been keeping company with Baroness Elsa Schraeder, and Hede had a few choice words for him about that woman. The Baroness Schraeder was well-known and well-liked among the socialite set in Vienna, but Hede saw right through that facade. She thought Elsa to be both cold and calculating. Being of that class but not beholden to it, Georg's sister heard and saw words and behavior that others would not, or would dismiss as being of no consequence due to her victims being servants and others of lower social circles. In any event, Georg had told her in no uncertain terms that that part of his life was none of her business, so Hede continued to send letters and drawings to her nieces and nephews, but took her brother at his word and didn't involve herself in anything he did.

When she'd answered his call at the art studio that day, she barely recognized his voice, even after he'd identified himself. The ice that had been present since Agathe had died no longer gave a razor-sharp edge to his tone, he sounded once again warm and loving; like the first true breeze of spring.

"I almost can't believe it is you, Georg, you sound so different. Is everything okay? Are the children all right?" A stab of fear poked her heart. She couldn't imagine what had prompted him to call otherwise, thought his voice indicated all was well.

"Yes, I'm fine, the children are fine. They do miss you, you know." She knew this was his way of offering an apology.

"I miss them, and you as well." Hede saw no reason to stand on ceremony, so just asked what was rumbling around in her head. "So, if you're all fine, to what do I owe the honor of this call?"

"Well, I, ah, it seems I owe you an apology." Hede held her breath, waiting for him to continue.

"It seems you were right about Elsa Schraeder. I should have listened to you, I know you do have a knack for reading people."

She sighed. "I'm just sorry I was right, Georg. I do hope she didn't hurt you too terribly."

"She didn't hurt me, but did anger me by hurting someone I love very much." She heard her brother's voice grow a bit softer, and warmer, at his last phrase.

"Surely not one of the children?" Hede couldn't imagine her getting near the children anyway; everyone in Vienna knew Elsa loathed being around anyone young enough to still be attending school.

"No, no. Not one of the children, " Georg cleared his throat before continuing. "Elsa was quite cruel to, well, it's a bit of a long story, and I don't wish to take up too much of your time now. I was wondering, however..."

"Whatever you need, Georg. Just ask."

"I'd like you to come for a visit, and perhaps, ah, act as chaperone for myself and my fiancee." There was a hopeful tone to Georg's voice that Hede hadn't heard since they were children.

Hede nearly dropped the phone.

"Chaperone? Now I'm confused. You led me to believe that things didn't work out with Elsa. What fiancee?"

"Well, that's the long story, and I will fill you in when you arrive; that is if you will come."

"Will you at least tell me her name?" Brother and sister both laughed.

"Her name is Maria, and she came here as governess for the children. And she is why Elsa is no longer here."

"Georg..." Hede's voice was at once a question and an admonition.

"That's why we need chaperones. She had been a postulant at the abbey, and we..." Hede interrupted him.

"...and you need to keep appearances so that people won't talk. You know I think that is just foolishness, yes?"

"I do. But will you come, regardless? For as much time as you can spare, and of course for the wedding."

"I have a gallery show in a couple of days, but then I'll be free for several weeks. When is the wedding?"

"In six weeks, we just spoke to the Abbess at Nonnberg," Georg explained. "I know it sounds soon, but the alternative wasn't for six months."

"No need to convince me, dear brother, you know how I feel about such social conventions. But yes, I will, and I'll be there in, oh, four days from now?"

"That sounds wonderful. Let me know what train you'll be on, and I'll arrange for a car."

"I will." Hede hung up the phone, wondering about this governess-_postulant!_- named Maria that had stolen her brother's heart.

XxXxXxXx

When the next call from her brother came so quickly, Hede voiced surprise of a different sort upon hearing his voice on the line.

"What's wrong, Georg?" she asked, upon hearing the anger and hurt in his voice.

"I need you to do something for me," he replied.

"Anything, you know that."

"Keep an ear out for any rumors you may hear regarding my relationship with Maria, and do your best to find out the source, please?"

"Oh, Georg, no," Hede closed her eyes. "Do you want to tell me what you've heard going around?"

She could hear him sigh deeply, then nothing for a moment, before he spoke. "Max heard some gossips in town earlier, that Elsa caught myself and Maria ..."

"Never mind, you don't need to say it. I can just imagine," she interrupted. "And do you think she's doing this, or put some of her minions on the case?"

"I'm not sure, so anything you can find out would be helpful, should I decide to set the record straight."

"Seems to me just living your life would do that, you know how these people are." Hede was sure he could hear the disdain in her voice.

"I don't care about myself, you know that. But I do have children and an innocent fiancee to think about." Hede noticed the touches of both sadness and aggravation that had crept into his voice.

"Consider it done. Oh, and I'll be arriving on the noon train on the 17th," she added, almost as an afterthought.

"Thank you. The children and I are very excited for your arrival."

"As am I, dear brother."

XxXxXxXx

Georg hung up the phone, grateful to his sister but still deeply troubled. He was unsure what, if anything, he should share with Maria about what Max had heard. Looking at the clock, he realized he still had an hour or before Maria, Frau Schmidt, and Liesl would return from town, where they'd gone to begin making the wedding arrangements.

He left his study, hoping to find Max. His oldest and dearest friend could often be a nuisance, but when push came to shove, Max always stood by him. Georg knew once he talked it out, Max would either confirm his idea or tell him he was being ridiculous.

It wasn't difficult to find the man. One look out to the terrace and Georg spied him, a pot of tea and an assortment of the cook's best pastries on the table in front of him. If there was one thing Max enjoyed, it was good food, and in good quantities.

"So, Max, have you eaten your fill of, what's this, strudel? Yet?" He sat in a chair across from his closest friend, and stretched his legs out in front of him.

"Not yet. I've had two, so I think I'll make it an uneven three," he answered, placing a third slice on his plate. He regarded Georg, then said, "You look troubled."

Georg sighed deeply. "I'm of two minds regarding what you told me, and what, if anything, I should say to Maria about it. I don't wish her to worry, but at the same time, I do feel like she should be aware." He picked up a spoon from the table, and began running his thumb along the handle.

"So are you asking my opinion, my advice, or my commiseration?" Max said, in between bites of strudel.

"All of the above?" Georg smirked. He knew he could rely on Max.

"Well, from what I know about Maria, I don't believe she'd be pleased if you keep it from her. So, from I do think you should say something." Max looked at Georg pointedly. "I know you'd rather continue to play the hero, but look on it as your first challenge as a couple. You'll get through this."

"I know you're right, though it certainly isn't anything I"m looking forward to," Georg replied. "And just when did you get so wise about relationships?"

"Oh-ho, Max Dettweiler never reveals his secrets. Just think about the time alone I'll give you to talk about it," Max joked. "I'll pretend I'm chaperoning you, and you can pretend I'm there. If you compromise her in any way, I'm sure hellfire and brimstone will rain down on you." He laughed at his own wit, and even Georg smirked, as he helped himself to a cup of tea.

A/N: I stressed a bit over this chapter; it isn't quite the way I wanted it, but here it is. Enjoy.


	6. Chapter 6

Maria and Liesl left first thing in the morning with Frau Schmidt, with Heinrich behind the wheel of the car taking them into Salzburg. Liesl was excitedly chattering the entire way; Maria had asked her along to help choose designs for all of the girls' dresses; it would have been just too much excitement to bring all of the von Trapp daughters along. Frau Schmidt was busy checking her lists; making sure they would have everything they needed for each appointment. Maria simply enjoyed the ride. She watched out the window as the car passed through the countryside; the changing scenery seeming to echo the changes happening within her life.

Their first stop was the dress designer. No simple seamstress would do; Maria was marrying not only a titled Baron, but a national war hero. As a result, she needed to look the part of a noblewoman. While she chafed at the idea of being part of the aristocracy, she was indeed willing to do whatever was necessary to seem worthy of the role. Not that she was concerned about Georg's opinion; no, she knew that he loved her as she was, and was very confident in his feelings for her. But she felt a deep need to make him proud of her as well.

Heinrich pulled the car in front of a quiet, unassuming storefront. There were several gowns displayed in the window, and Maria noted that they all were lovely, and very elegant in their simplicity. Even the sign above the door, Wallner Designs, was done in black on white, in a simple, elegant print.

Frau Wallner was waiting for the women when they entered the small, storefront showroom. There were a few sample gowns displayed, and books of designs and patterns from which one could choose.

However, Maria would not be choosing her own gown from the books; Frau Wallner had already sketched a few ideas to show her.

"Guten morgen, Fraulein Rainer? I am Frau Wallner, and I am very pleased to meet you. Come, let me show you what I have in mind, then I will take your measurements." She sent Maria toward a large drafting table situated under a sunny window, then called back over her shoulder. "Frau Schmidt, would you and Fraulein von Trapp look through the dresses in the blue book? See if there is something Fraulein Rainer might like for her attendants."

Maria decided she very much liked this woman, who was both shorter and thinner than Maria, and dressed all in black. Her dark hair was pulled up and away from her face, and she wore a pincushion on one wrist, and a tape measure around her neck like a scarf. She pulled out pages showing three designs; and while Maria thought them all lovely, chose a very modest, simple, long-sleeved gown.

After her measurements were taken, they moved to join Frau Schmidt and Liesl in looking for dresses for the girls. When Frau Wallner asked who Maria's honor attendant would be, there was silence for a moment.

"Well, I hadn't thought about that. I suppose there really is only one person I would consider asking. Liesl, would you please be my honor attendant? I'd be so happy if you would stand with me at the wedding," she remarked, as she smiled at her dearest friend and soon-to-be-daughter.

"Really? Fraulein, I'd love to! But, do you think it will be all right with Father? You know he still thinks of me as a little girl."

"I'm sure he will be fine, Liesl. He doesn't really think of you as a little girl. I know he'll be very proud to have you standing with me, with _us._"

The two of them together decided on Liesl's gown; then chose a different style dress for each of the other four girls. All five were to be crafted from the same fabrics and color; that way whichever of the girls wished to walk down the long aisle of the cathedral would be dressed appropriately, but each of their tastes would be accommodated.

Frau Schmidt arranged a second appointment to bring the other girls in for their measurements, and for Maria's first fitting, and they bid Auf wiedersehen to Frau Wallner.

Their next appointment was with the florist, Kunstgärtnerei Doll, where after heated discussion there was a compromise struck-there would be formal, white flowers for the wedding party and the church, and colorful wildflowers in every corner of the villa for the reception. While Maria knew there were certain expectations due to the status of the man who was to become her husband, she was determined that this wedding celebration would not be simply a society event, but a reflection of what she and Georg held dear-love, trust, faith, family, country.

The appointment with the baker was more pleasant-a traditional Sacher torte was the obvious choice, and after the three ladies all agreed immediately on the look of the confection, they ordered pastries and coffee, and sat at a small cafe table in the front window of the bake shop. They had one more stop, at the jewelry store for Maria to look at wedding rings before they would meet Heinrich for the ride home. Frau Schmidt sat facing the window to watch for her son; Liesl faced the door, and Maria's back was to both.

Two ladies entered the the shop, chattering noisily about the gossip of the day. Little did they realize that the subject of their discussion was sitting not five feet from them.

"...and then I said, '"Dear, you cannot be serious! Even if he was a cad before his first marriage, why on earth would he do such a thing in his own home, with over a hundred people there?'" said the first woman, whose voice caught Maria's ear with a ring of familiarity.

"What better way to ensure he wouldn't get caught?" her companion offered.

"That's exactly what she said! But she went looking for him when he didn't turn up at dinner, and found the two of them."

"No! She found them herself?" There was a pause in the conversation while gossip number one took a sip of coffee.

"That's right. Elsa found them, well-_you _know-_together._"

"You mean-"

"Yes. Can you imagine? He claimed it wouldn't have been proper for them to be together if they weren't married, when really all the while he was using all his, ah, energy with the governess." The first gossiping woman had apparently noticed the three other ladies at the table next to them, and lowered her voice.

As Maria, Liesl, and Frau Schmidt stood to leave, the first gossip looked over at the party and let out an audible gasp, causing all three ladies to look her way. Maria's eyes grew wide and she felt the bile rising in the throat as she realized why the voice had sounded familiar. It was the same woman who had been speaking with Georg at the restaurant.

"Why, Fraulein Rainer, what a surprise," said Frau Sauer. "I didn't expect to run into you again."

Maria nearly choked on her words. "No, I don't suppose you did. If you'll excuse us, Frau Sauer, we have an appointment and I don't wish to be late. Good day." She quickly left the shop, followed by Liesl and Frau Schmidt.

"What was that all about, Fraulein? Do you know that woman?" Liesl asked, uncertain as to what exactly had just happened.

Maria didn't answer, as she was looking at the housekeeper. "Was she...was she talking about what I think she was, Frau Schmidt?" She was pale and her hands had begun shaking.

Quickly, the older woman put one arm about Maria's shoulders, and led her to a low garden wall, where she urged Maria to sit.

"I'm not sure, dear, I'm not sure. It was rather disturbing, though." She turned to Liesl, and spoke directly to her. "Liesl, please go ahead to the jeweler, and tell him we'll be a few moments late. We'll be there as soon as Maria settles down."

"Yes, right away," the teenager replied. She looked at her governess, the worry and confusion evident on her face. Glancing once more at Frau Schmidt, who nodded to go on ahead, she walked quickly down the street to the jewelry shop.

"I know she accused us of disgraceful things right before she left, but I never thought she would tell other people such lies," Maria muttered, almost to herself. "Georg will be devastated, and oh, poor Liesl!" She looked up at the older woman. "You don't think Liesl realized what they were talking about, do you?" Tears had filled her eyes, she kept them from falling through the sheer force of will.

Frau Schmidt sat beside her, and took the young woman's hand. "Maria-may I call you Maria?" Maria nodded her assent, and the older woman continued. "I don't mean to overstep my boundaries, so please excuse me if I'm too familiar saying this. We don't know for sure what that woman was talking about. What I do know is that the Captain hadn't been himself for years, and the children were so very unhappy, and all of that changed the moment you walked through his door. I've been with this family for a very long time, and I know how much they love you and need you. Concentrate on that, and all of the rest will fall into place."

The tears that had threatened for so long fell from Maria's eyes, and she wiped them away with the back of her hand. "Thank you, Frau Schmidt. I appreciate your support," she said, as she tried to smile through her tears.

"Please, call me Helen, especially when we're on such joyous errands as these." She squeezed Maria's hand, before letting it go. "Do you think you can manage looking at beautiful jewels, now?"

Maria nodded, and the two women stood up, and made their way to meet Liesl at the jeweler's.


	7. Chapter 7

By the time the three women reached home, Maria was feeling a bit better, but not by much. Looking at the wedding rings had reminded her of the reason for everything-her new life with Georg and the children. Liesl's chattering all the way home of all the romantic ideas she had for the wedding was also a most welcome distraction. Maria couldn't have been happier that the children were so open and accepting of her evolving relationship with their father, and with each of them. What she'd heard Frau Sauer repeating put a damper on the entire experience, however, and kept intruding into her thoughts.

Franz met the party at the door, and Frau Schmidt excused herself to attend to her regular duties. Liesl ran upstairs to tell the girls all about their dresses for the wedding. As a result, Maria stood in the foyer alone, feeling at loose ends. She wasn't there for more than a moment when she saw the door to Georg's study open, and Max exited.

"Maria, I didn't know you ladies had arrived home. Did you have a successful morning?" Max spoke loudly enough for Georg to hear what he was saying, and the Captain quickly appeared behind him. The smile on his face faded when he saw Maria, her posture slightly fallen and a small smile that wasn't quite convincing.

"Darling, are you alright? It seems the morning has worn you out," he commented, as he pushed past Max to greet her with a kiss on her cheek and an arm across her shoulders.

"It was quite taxing, I have to admit," she replied in a soft voice. "Can we speak, privately?" Maria whispered to him, hoping Max wouldn't insist on joining them.

"Of course, darling." He turned to Max. "We'll be walking the grounds, Max, and in full view of you, so you can sit and relax on the terrace if you like." The tone of his voice told Max that this was a non-negotiable command, not a request.

"I have no wish to follow you two and eavesdrop on private conversations. Just make sure to leave room for the Holy Spirit between you," he winked, and walked out to the terrace alone.

Georg took Maria's hand, and they followed Max out the door, but kept walking toward the lakeside. They veered onto the path the would take them to the gazebo in silence. When they arrived, Maria walked into the glass-walled hideaway, and sat on one of the benches lining the inside walls. Georg sat beside her and pulled her close, placing a tender, chaste kiss upon her lips. When he finally felt Maria relax into him, he spoke.

"What's wrong, darling? I was hoping you'd be a bit more excited at the prospect of being my bride," his his voice gentle, his breath warm against her cheek.

"Oh, I'm very excited about that," Maria replied. "But when we were in town just now..." Her voice trailed off, and she began again. "Do you remember the couple you introduced me to when we were at dinner the other night?"

He had to think for a moment, but then the incident returned to him. "Yes, the, ah... Sauers? What about them?" The words were barely out of his mouth before the thought occurred to him, and he was devastated when Maria began to speak that thought aloud.

"Well, Frau Sauer and a friend came into the bakery when we were having a bite to eat, and they were talking quite loudly..." Maria paused.

"And they were talking about us." He winced as he said the words.

"Yes..._did_ _you know? _Why didn't you tell me?" The sadness in her eyes was replaced with anger. She stood and began pacing back and forth in front of him.

"I only found out yesterday, and I was going to tell you. I should have told you right away, but I wanted you to enjoy this morning without that cloud hanging over you. I apologize," he stood, and went to stand behind her. "Maria, truthfully, if I had had any idea that this was going to happen I would have told you right away." Georg gingerly put his hand on her shoulder, not sure if his gesture would be appreciated or would anger her more.

He needn't have worried about that, because the moment Maria felt his hand on her, she turned to him, wrapping her arms around him, and letting her tears flow once more.

"It was awful, and all the more awful because Liesl was there listening to the entire thing," she wept.

"Oh, my darling, I am so sorry," he whispered to her, interspersing light kisses on her face in between each of his words. "I will do my best to put an end to this, I promise."

Maria hugged him tighter. "Georg, what can you possibly do? People will believe what they hear. Especially when it seems the Baroness was the one who told Frau Sauer."

"Perhaps I should go to Vienna and confront Elsa," he suggested, seething.

"Darling, no." Maria pulled her face away from his shoulder, so she could look into his eyes. "If you go, she will just know that she's succeeding in her bid to hurt us." She paused, and brought up her hand to caress his cheek. "Besides, I don't want you to leave home now. Please?" She looked at him plaintively, wordlessly pleadiing with him not to let this get the better of them.

Georg ran his fingers through her golden hair, and pulled her back into an embrace. "Whatever you wish, my love. I only want to make you happy." He paused for a moment, then continued. "I did ask my sister to keep her ears and eyes open, and to let me know if she hears anything."

"Oh, I wish you hadn't done that! What will she think of me now? A failed nun who seduced her brother? Surely that isn't acceptable sister-in-law qualifications," Maria grumbled, then dropped back onto the bench, exhaling loudly.

"You're not a 'failed nun', Maria. You're a beautiful young woman who was searching for her path in life, and that was simply the road God chose to bring you here, to me, and to the children," Georg said, sitting beside her once again, and taking both of her hands in his. "I am so very grateful for that."

He lifted her hands to his mouth, and kissed them. "And anyway, I thought it was supposed to be me who had seduced you," he added, smiling, as he bent to kiss the back of her neck.

"That's not funny." She tilted her head back, and Georg followed the neckline of her dress with his lips, as he put his arms around her in an embrace. Maria's own hands found their way to the buttons on Georg's jacket, which she unfastened before threading her arms beneath the lightweight green loden coat, her hands enjoying the warmth of his skin through his shirt.

"Ah-hem."

Maria jumped at the sound interrupting them, as Georg readied himself to yell at Max. However, when they turned toward the doorway, both were surprised to see Liesl. Maria blushed a violent shade of red at being caught kissing the girl's father.

"Liesl, darling, is everything all right?" Georg asked, in a tone that expressed his concern.

"Yes, Father, Fraulein Maria-I'm fine. Uncle Max told me you were down here, when I couldn't find you at the house," the young girl replied apologetically.

"Was there something you wanted, Liesl?" asked Maria.

"Well, I wanted to ask you, and Father, of course, about what happened in the bakery earlier." She bit her lip and looked at the ground. "If it isn't any of my business, I understand, but..."

Georg slid a bit away from Maria, and patted the space created on the bench between them. "Come, sit down, and we can try to explain things to you," he offered, as she did.

Maria spoke first. "Liesl, I'm terribly sorry you had to hear the things you did today."

"I'm sorry you did, Fraulein. It must be awful to hear such untrue things." Liesl turned to look at her father. "Before you ask, Father, I understand everything I heard, and I know that the awful woman saying such things said she heard them from the Baroness. It was quite easy to figure it out, especially when I saw her reaction to seeing Fraulein Maria."

Georg was thoughtful when he replied. "I'm sure that's true, Liesl, you're a very bright young woman." Liesl beamed at his compliment. "And yes, normally I would say it isn't any of your concern, but since you were there, we'll answer any questions you have, if indeed we have answers." At that, he looked up at Maria, and they shared a smile.

"Mostly, I don't understand why that woman was talking about you that way, and why she said that the Baroness said it."

The Captain phrased his response carefully. "You know, Liesl, I don't know why people are so eager to talk about others, or spread rumors or untruths. I suppose it has something to do with knowing things other people don't, or feeling special or superior in some way. But, as you have seen, it can be very hurtful to the ones being talked about."

Liesl thought a moment about what her father had said. "Did the Baroness really say those things? I mean, I know she didn't like us children, but I thought she had liked you. Why would she make up lies, just because you broke your courtship?"

"I don't know, Liesl. I don't know for sure why she would do that. I know she was angry with me, so that explains it somewhat." Georg placed his hands on his knees, and sighed. He was at a loss for words, and Maria came to his rescue, and as she began to speak she took both of Liesl's hands in her own.

"Liesl, the bible tells us that 'A dishonest man spreads strife, and a whisperer separates close friends.' Let's not dwell on why she did it, though I'm sure that feeling angry and hurt was part of it. We just need to be sure that our friends and family know that I'm marrying your father and I are marrying because we love each other very much, and not for any other reason. If we don't let her words come between us, we can have faith that everything will work out just fine." She squeezed Liesl's hands, and looked up to see Georg watching her, his eyes filled with admiration. Maria smiled back at him, then blushed and looked down.

"Does that answer your concerns, Liesl?" Georg asked.

"Yes, Father," she said. "I just wish there was some way of letting people know it isn't true."

He smiled at his oldest child, now nearly grown and so very loving and protective of her family.

"I know, darling, and I would like that, too. But for now, I think Maria's advice is best," he kissed her cheek. "Now, why don't you go back up to the house, and see what your brothers and sisters are up to, since your governess has been dilly-dallying the day away," he winked at Maria, and she laughed aloud. "We'll be back up to the house in a few moments."

"I will, Father, and thank you both. I knew talking to you would make me feel better about it." Liesl stood, and gave each of them a kiss on their cheek.

The couple watched as she left the gazebo, and walked back up toward the house. Standing, Georg took Maria's hand and helped her rise to her feet, then embraced her from behind as she began to head to the door.

"You were brilliant, Maria, how did you know just what to say?"

"I guess being a failed nun has its benefits, darling," as she pulled his arms tighter around her.

"No longer a failed nun, my love. A wise, wonderful, and loving wife and mother," he replied, turning her to face him and kissing her deeply, before they, too, walked hand in hand back to the house.


	8. Chapter 8

"Captain, there is a telephone call for you," Franz announced, as the family was relaxing in the sitting room.

"Thank you, Franz, I'll take it in my study," Georg replied, and left the room.

Max, Maria, and the children stayed where they were, the children involved in quiet pursuits, as Maria strummed her guitar absently. The family had taken up the habit of singing in the evening after dinner, just as they had before Agathe had passed. Afterward, they would spend time together playing card games, chess, or doing puzzles.

Georg picked up the receiver of the phone that sat on his large, mahogany desk. "Hello?"

"Hello, Georg, it's me," came Hede's voice from the other end of the line.

"Hede, how are you? How are things?"

"Fine, just fine," she said. "But I do have a question for you."

"Oh?"

"I'm calling because – I don't know why I didn't think of this before, but, would you like to come to Vienna, for the opening?" Hede was sure her brother would demur, but it was worth the chance.

"Ah, well, I – I hadn't thought of that," Georg stammered a bit embarrassed that the thought hadn't occurred to him. "But you know, it isn't a bad idea. I would truly enjoy seeing what you're doing these days."

"Most of the work is not mine, but I do have a few pieces up," she admitted. "I just thought it might be a good opportunity for you to come, ah, check things out here."

"Have you heard anything?" He was truly hoping the answer was no.

"Nothing of note. But I do know Elsa is planning on attending, and I thought that maybe you being seen here in public together might take the wind out of her sails, so to speak? She'd have a harder time spewing her venom if you are here." And perhaps she'll just stay away altogether, Hede thought.

"To tell you the truth, Hede, I had thought of it. When I mentioned it to Maria, she asked me not to go."

"So bring her with you," Hede replied, matter-of-factly.

Georg was momentarily taken aback. "Well, ah, that thought never occurred to me. I'll have to see if she'd be willing, of course." Then he again wondered why he hadn't thought of it himself.

"Of course, I understand. I suppose it would be sort of like entering the lion's den for her," she answered.

"In the event she'd rather we stay here, perhaps I could send Max," he said, thinking out loud.

"Max? Even if Maria does wish to come, bring Max. I'd love to see him, it's been quite a while," remembering Georg's friend fondly. "Anyway, I will let you discuss this with them. Just let me know if you'll be coming."

"Of course I will, and Hede, thank you," Georg said. "It's nice to be back in touch."

"It is, absolutely. I'll talk to you soon." When he heard the click through the receiver, he placed the handset back in the cradle.

Georg made his way back to his family, hopeful that Maria would agree to go to Vienna with him.

XxXxXxXx

Once they'd tucked the children in for the night-which they did together, every night since the ball-Georg led Maria out to the second floor balcony. The night was clear, and the sky filled with stars. For several long, delicious moments they were lost in each other as Georg pulled Maria into his arms and set about leaving her breathless with the fervor of his kiss.

As he pulled back, he heard her let out a small groan of objection.

"Oh, don't stop, we're finally alone," she whispered, her breath in his ear sending sparks throughout his body. Her fingers were combing through his hair, as she pulled him back for another kiss. Georg gave in, delighting in the passion she was beginning to find within herself.

"Darling, I have a question for you," he said, directly into her mouth as she wouldn't let him get away.

"Yes, whatever it is, yes," Maria answered the same way.

Now his laughter broke their lips apart. "That could be dangerous. You don't know what the question is, my love." He held her even more tightly, smiling, as he nuzzled his cheek against her soft, golden tresses.

"I don't care, I'll do anything for you. Or with you," she said, in between the kisses she was placing down his neck.

"Oh, that is certainly tempting," he countered. "But really, Maria, the call I received earlier was my sister. She's invited us to come to Vienna, and attend the opening at the art gallery." Georg held his breath, not sure what she would say. He could almost see the wheels turning in her head, as she processed the information.

Finally, she looked at him. "Do you really want to go?"

Before he could consider his response, the word was out of his mouth. "Yes." Georg was almost as surprised as Maria.

"Do you think it will help?" She looked at him, questioning, her eyes telling him she trusted him with her heart, her soul.

"I don't know. But I don't think it would make things worse. I would assume we wouldn't attract as much attention in Vienna as here in Salzburg." He lifted his hand to cup her cheek, and ran his thumb across her lips. "We have nothing to hide, my love. And I will delight in showing off my beautiful fiancee." His kiss this time was tender, and sweet.

"And I would like to see my sister's work, as she is kind enough to be coming here as our chaperone, in spite of my dismissive behavior toward her." He kissed her forehead, then continued. "We could also get some time away, just us." Georg chuckled. "Well, and Max."

Maria thought a moment. "I have nothing to wear that's appropriate," she frowned.

"We'll shop when we get there," Georg looked at her, hopeful. "I'd love the opportunity to spoil you."

She lifted her eyes to his before she answered.

"Then I guess we're going to Vienna."

XxXxXxXx

After many kisses, hugs, and reassurances to the children that they'd only be gone one night, Georg and Maria, along with Max, set off for Vienna. With Frau Schmidt and Liesl, they were sure to be fine. The promise of seeing their Aunt Hede again after their return cheered them even more.

The journey took the rest of the morning, and after checking into the hotel rooms Georg had had Franz book for them, the trio went to lunch. After eating, Max left the couple on their own. The impresario was hoping to meet some potential investors, and planned on meeting back at the hotel later on.

Georg walked with Maria along the streets of Vienna, allowing her to take in the sights that greeted them. She hadn't been to the city since she'd finished her teacher credentials at the Progressive School, and now, with her fiance by her side, things seemed very different. They made their way to the most exclusive shopping district, where boutiques and milliners abounded.

Upon entering, Maria could barely believe this was a dress shop. There were several sitting areas, separated by low walls. She could see over toward the back, a woman carrying dresses from a curtained area, to another lady standing near a mirror, and a gentleman who was seated next to her, a drink of some sort in his hand. Maria watched as the dresses were sorted into two groups, and then the shorter woman led the other into a second, curtained doorway.

"Georg, where are we?" she whispered. The many plush furnishings and rugs dampened the sound, and she felt almost as if she were shouting in a library.

"One of the favored couturiers here in Vienna. We will get you several dresses, one for tonight and others for you to wear when we go out. As lovely as the dresses you have are, you need a wardrobe fit for a baroness, darling." He lightly brushed his hand across the small of her back, to reassure her. "Don't worry, you don't need to do anything but try on the things you like, and say 'no' to the ones you don't want."

Maria slowly wandered around the showroom, as Georg spoke with the sales staff. She spent the next hour being show dress after dress, gown after gown; always looking toward her handsome husband-to-be for his reaction before making her selections. True, she wished to please him, but she also knew that he knew better than she what an appropriate wardrobe for a baroness would be.

In the end, she'd chosen several day dresses, a suit, and a lovely evening dress that she would be wearing that night, as well as all appropriate accessories. Georg paid, and arranged for delivery within the hour to the hotel, as Maria gazed out the window at the people passing by on the street.

As they left the shop arm-in-arm, they didn't notice the elegant, platinum blonde woman that was just exiting the large, black car that had stopped in front of the door.


	9. Chapter 9

As Elsa Schraeder emerged from the large, black car, a couple walking away from her caught her eye. A gentleman with a dark hair and a regal bearing, accompanied by a slender woman, with short-cropped, strawberry blonde hair walking arm-in-arm down the street. _It can't be, _she thought, as she felt an unwelcome blow to her heart. She shook her head and refused to entertain the notion that she'd just seen Georg and that governess_. _Pushing her hurt down and replacing it with irritation at her own vulnerability, she entered the shop to pick up her dress for that evening.

XxXxXxXx

After stopping for a leisurely tea at a small cafe near the hotel, Maria and Georg returned to the hotel and went to their separate rooms. Once inside hers, Maria went to the bathroom and set the tub to filling with warm water. She was looking forward to a long, bubbly soak to relax her aching muscles. The tension and worry over the wedding plans and the rumors had started to affect her.

She disrobed, then slipped into the steaming tub, sinking underneath the water. Opening her eyes, she looked around at the incredibly ornate room she was in. Decorated in rich reds, golds, and creams; the draperies matched the wallpaper, for a seamless look when the curtains were drawn. Gilt-framed mirrors in the bathroom and the bedchamber, large crystal table lamps with silk shades, and enough fluffy pillows on the bed for Maria and each of the children, had they been there. She briefly wondered how they were managing at the villa without her and their father.

_Their father._ Her fiance, soon to be her husband. She shivered in the warm water, remembering the feel of his fingers on her skin, his lips on hers. Maria could hardly believe how much her life had changed in the last couple of months. At the beginning of summer, she was a postulant at the abbey. Now here she was, in a more elaborate room than she'd ever stayed in before, engaged to the most loving and handsome man she could imagine, preparing to become instant mother to seven children she already adored. She smiled with excitement, giggling to herself as she finished bathing.

XxXxXxXx

Georg stopped at the concierge to inform them of the packages from the boutique that were to be delivered to Maria, then went up to his own room. He tossed his suit jacket on a chair, before walking into the bathroom and turning on the hot water tap. A shower and a shave would refresh him, before he needed to dress for dinner. His sister was to meet them for dinner in the hotel restaurant, after which the party of four would go to the gallery Hede directed, for the showing of several staff artists works, including some of her own.

Discarding the rest of his clothing on the marble floor, he stepped under the hot spray and felt the tension leaving his body as the water ran down his skin. He smiled as his thoughts turned to the most pleasant afternoon he'd spent with Maria. She'd been so excited, and so very appreciative of all the he could do for her; and it simply made him want to do more. She deserved every bit of what he could shower upon her, and then some. Not just material things, either; she was delighted to spend time together walking in the gardens, discussing their pasts and their future, picnicking on her mountain with the children. Georg knew that Maria felt most precious things he'd given her were his heart and his soul. Yes, those were now hers, for the rest of his lifetime.

XxXxXxXx

The packages from the boutique arrived just as Maria had finished her bath. Wrapped in the fluffy robe the hotel provided, she carefully opened each of the boxes, looking for the dress she would wear that evening. She found it in the third of six boxes; she pulled it carefully from the tissue wrappings and held it in front of her. Looking in the mirror, Maria almost squealed with excitement. Floor length ice-blue silk fell in a straight column from shoulder to hem, with a draped neckline that was lower in back than in front. It felt a bit revealing when Maria tried it on, but when she saw Georg's face she knew it was the one to choose. The look he gave her sent a pulse of heat coursing through her, and she wanted to always have him look at her that way.

She carefully lay the dress on the bed, taking the rest of the ensemble from the box. Silver shoes with kitten heels, a small silver bag, and ice-blue gloves completed the look. From another box, Maria took the appropriate undergarments the woman at the boutique had recommended. After fastening those, she slipped the evening dress on, arranging the draping of the fabric at the neckline the way she'd been shown and donned the shoes and gloves. It was only then that she allowed herself to look in the mirror, and she gasped at her reflection.

Not only did she feel like a princess, she realized she very nearly looked like one as well.

XxXxXxXx

Georg finished straightening his tie, and donned the black formal jacket of his tuxedo. Glancing at the clock, he realized he'd better stop daydreaming about the next time he'd be staying in a hotel, and get downstairs to the restaurant. He so wanted to go to Maria's room to escort her downstairs, but if they were seen leaving a hotel room together there would be no quashing any of the rumors Elsa had started. It was bad enough they were staying in the same building, but Georg hadn't wanted Maria to be any further away from him than absolutely necessary. It was best that she was here, not with him, obviously, but on a separate floor.

He took the elevator down to the lobby, and looked around for a moment. There were several groups scattered about; a few businessmen chatting, pufffing on cigars; two couples, also dressed for an evening out; and Max, sitting in a chair near the door to the bar, glass in hand. Max looked up and, seeing Georg, rose to greet him.

"Good evening, my friend. Where are our dinner companions?" he asked. It was unusual enough for Max to be on time for anything, let alone be the first to arrive anywhere.

"I'm sure they'll be along momentarily. Aren't you the one who always claims to be late so that you aren't waiting around for the women to arrive?" Georg smirked.

"Well, yes, but since there were no potable beverages upstairs, I found it necessary to bend that rule a bit," Max replied, raising his cocktail glass.

"Ah, here comes your date now," Georg said as he looked toward the main entrance.

Hede whisked through the doors, businesslike even in black lace. She stood at attention, turning from side to side, searching the faces for the one most familiar to her. When she spotted her brother, a smile spread quickly and she went right to him, arms outstretched.

"Oh, Georg, it is so good to see you again!" she cried, as she took both his hands in both of hers and lifted her face to kiss his cheek.

"It's wonderful to see you, too, Hede," returning her kiss. "You must remember Max Dettweiler?"

She dropped Georg's hands, and reached her right hand out to Max. "Of course, it's been a few years but I'd recognize him anywhere," she replied, as Max lifted her hand to kiss it.

"It is a pleasure, as always, Hede. I look forward to catching up with you this evening. You'll find that as soon as Maria joins us, it will seem almost as if Georg has left the room," he laughed, as Georg scowled at him. That moment didn't last long, however, as the elevator doors parted and a vision in ice-blue stepped out onto the deep red carpet of the lobby floor.

The world once again fell away as Georg's eyes took in the vision that was his Maria. Her short golden hair combed back away from her face allowed her eyes to take center stage, and they glowed with happiness as they found his. Her cheeks flushed pink, and her smile radiated joy throughout the entire room.

"Well, I have to say, you weren't exaggerating, were you?" Hede whispered to Max, as they watched the couple before them.

"This time? Not a bit," he whispered back, as Georg reached his arm out for Maria to take hold.

"You look exquisite, my love," Georg murmured into her ear, and she shivered slightly from the tickle of his warm breath on her skin.

A slightly breathless "Thank you" was all she could manage in return, as he kissed her cheek.

Max cleared his throat, breaking the spell between the two lovers. "Georg, has Maria met your sister?" he asked, knowing fully well the answer.

"Ah, no, Max, thank you. Maria, darling, this is my sister, Hede. Hede, my fiancee, Maria."

Hede took Maria's free hand in both of her own. "It is a pleasure my dear, and I am sure I will enjoy getting to know the one who has finally thawed out my brother's heart." She smiled at Maria warmly, and Maria returned a shy smile to her future sister-in-law.

"Shall we?" Max asked, as he gestured toward the door to the restaurant, and the group of four went in to dinner.


End file.
